White Wolf
by pirate babe
Summary: One night, Harry is bitten by Fenrir Greyback, the whitest wolf he has ever seen. Is this the end of his life or is it just the first step towards a new beginning? Only time will tell. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Me Not Owny. Prop's to real creator though, but they won't let me buy it from them. BASTERDS! Everything in this fic that is not from the book's is MINE! If you don't like this story, THEN DON'T READ IT. I don't have time to deal with people who read my story, hate it, keep on reading and then flame me over it. GET OVER IT! Not all story's are award winner's, but at least we try. Happy criticizem is totally welcome, and if you have any idea's about my story and/or something that you REALLY REALLY want to see in it, review, and I will see what I can do. Idea's help me loads, because I get writer's block too easy. ON WITH STORY!!! : }

Chapter One!

Harry Potter was seriously freaking out.

All he had done was take the Dursley's trash out to the wheelie bin, and had just thrown the full garbage bag in, when he heard a deep, ominous growling coming from the hedges that lined the Dursley's obsessively clean driveway, making Harry instantly freeze.

Terror was all that he could feel, and that went up about a thousand notches when the growling thing stepped out from behind the hedge.

It was a werewolf.

A fucking werewolf.

And looking at it, he instantly knew that it was in no way Remus Lupin.

For one thing, this wolf was about twice the size of Remus in werewolf form, and was completely white, while Remus had been a muddy brown.

Taking a step back even though his mind was screaming 'don't move, you fucking idiot', Harry watched terrified as the werewolf took a few more step's forward before stopping, but still kept up the evil sounding growling.

The wolf looked familiar, and finally, Harry's brain kicked in enough to supply him with a name.

Fenrir Greyback.

The wolf's picture had been in the daily prophet last year during the paper's yearly updates of still wanted dangerous criminal's and magical creatures, with a warning to run like hell if you came face to face with this wolf, and to not even consider trying to fight it.

Harry did not think it possible, but his terror went up a few more notches.

Harry could not stop the whimper that left his lips as he slowly started to inch back to the door of Number 4.

That was when the wolf pounced, and knocked Harry off of his feet.

Before Harry could do anything, like reach for his wand tucked into the waistband of his pyjama pants, the wolf gave a vicious snarl and clamped down onto Harry's right arm.

Harry thought his famous luck had kicked in when the wolf did not reach his skin through the thick jumper that he was wearing, but that thought was almost immediately discredited when Fenrir ripped the sleeve viciously with his huge fangs, and at the sight of skin, ignoring Harry who was using his other arm to beat the wolf around the head, latched down again with a snarl.

Harry howled with pain as the teeth sunk into his skin, tearing through flesh and muscle, spilling his blood, stopping only when the teeth neared the bone.

Fenrir held on for a bit as Harry whimpered in pain, not being able to stop the tear's from forming and falling down his face, slobbering into the wound.

Harry was in too much pain to think, and when the wolf finally let go, Harry felt too weak to do anything, but he still scrambled back, stopping only when he reached the front step below the Dursley's front door.

He watched the wolf warily as it licked Harry's blood from his muzzle and paw's and just stared at Harry unblinkingly, before turning and trotting away, looking almost happy, for some unknown reason to Harry.

Once the wolf had disappeared, Harry still sat their for almost five more minutes before pulling himself out of his stupor and scrambling to his feet, his left hand clenching his heavily bleeding right arm.

Making his way into the house, Harry used his shirt to make sure that he did not bleed on the Dursley's floor as he really did not need for them to start into him.

Harry snuck past them in the lounge room as they watched some new action movie on their loud new entertainment system, probably not having even heard Harry scream in pain.

He made his way upstairs and then locked himself into the bathroom before frantically getting out the fully stocked first aid kit, thankful to his aunt for the first time in his life that she was a serious hypochondriac and always keeping the kit fully stocked, even with stuff that they did not need.

Harry got out bandages, gauze, antiseptic liquid, cotton balls and a small white bandage clip before getting out the needles from the sink's bottom cabinet usually used for digging out splinters and things, and got out some special sewing silk used at hospitals', as his aunt was EXTREAMLY paranoid.

After putting his bleeding arm under the cold tap water and barely stopping himself from screaming, letting out only a couple of whimpers, Harry threaded a needle with the silk, and then checked the medicine cabinet, knowing he should have checked earlier, but in his defence, he was not thinking clearly.

After rummaging around, Harry found his Uncles old painkillers from when he had broken his leg a couple of months ago, the bottle almost full.

Quickly swallowing two, Harry waited five minutes for them to kick in, before grabbing the bottle of antiseptic, and before he could chicken out, poured it on his arm.

The painkillers extremely helped, but it still took every ounce of his considerable will to stop himself from screaming his throat raw.

He waited until the throbbing had finally died down before grabbing the threaded needle, sitting on the floor, put a damp washcloth between his teeth, and got to work sewing up the deep gashes on his arm.

It was almost as painful as crucio, put the washcloth stopped him from screaming, and almost twenty minutes later, Harry had finally finished sewing his skin up tightly.

He then put his arm underneath the tap water again to get rid of all the blood, and when his arm was clean, Harry carefully dried it with another washcloth.

That done, Harry wrapped a layer of gauze around his arm before grabbing the bandage roll he had gotten from the kit earlier, Harry wrapper up his arm with it before using the bandage clip to hold it in place.

Harry then got to work cleaning the bathroom up and only snuck back to his room when it was a pristine white again with not a single thing out of place, the trash and bloody washcloths going with Harry back to his bedroom, the bottle of painkillers in his hand as well.

Once he was in the safety of his room, he looked at a still sleeping Hedwig before crawling into his bed.

Cradling his still painful arm, Harry thought that he would not be able to fall asleep, but he was thankfully wrong when the painkiller's forced him into a beautifully dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up slowly, his entire body aching, the sunlight shining through the window right into his eyes.

Groggily wondering why he felt so sore and why his arm felt like it had met a blender, last night's happening's slammed into his head, making his breathing pick up until he was sure that he was hyperventilating.

Forcing himself to stop, Harry slowly sat up and popped a painkiller into his mouth, thankful when it started to kick in almost immediately and the pain in his body dulling considerably, letting him actually think something other then 'ow, ow, pain, ow, ow, Pain, ow, ow, PAIN!!!!!'

Truthfully, Harry wanted to just go straight into denial and pretend absolutely nothing had happened, but that was not the kind of person that he was.

He knew what would happen in exactly twenty-three day's time, when the full moon rose into the air.

He would be turning into a werewolf.

A BLOODY WEREWOLF!

That was when Harry decided that he deserved just a teensy little breakdown, and finally let himself cry, which he had managed to stop himself from doing since he woke up.

The next few days' Harry spent just laying on his bed, either sleeping or doing absolutely nothing until he was sick of feeling sorry for himself, and decided that it was time to move on with his life.

Harry was to go back to Hogwarts for his sixth year in a month and a half, and he had a lot to do.

He in no way planned to have his life end in the fight with Voldemort, hell; he didn't particularly want to fight the wizard either.

Every single person in the wizarding world just assumed that he was on the light side just because of who he was, and while that was not true, he was not really on the dark side either.

He liked to think of himself more as on the grey side.

But now that he was a dark creature, the light side would shun him, yet still expect him to save their lives even after turning their backs on him, just like they had done at least twice before, and that would only happen if he told someone.

He was positive that if he told Dumbledoor what had happened, then the news would 'somehow' become known to everyone, and the old goat would of course not know anything about it, even if he was the only person that Harry told.

No, he would not take that risk.

This curse now had him firmly on the dark side and kind of in Voldemort's corner, but that did not mean that he would fight for the man.

No, Harry wanted to stay out of this war, but supported Voldemort, because if the light side won, then the discrimination against werewolves and dark creatures would undoubtedly get so much worse.

It all boiled down to Harry wanted to be alone and not involved in some war that he did not totally care about like everyone thought.

The prophesy meant absolutely nothing to him, and he was not going to dictate his life over something that the Trelawney bint prophesised, the sherry drinking fraud.

Hell, he did not even want to be anything like an Auror or work for the ministry.

Harry had only two things's that he wanted to do.

Become a lawyer in both the magical and muggle world and become a Potion's master.

The first one is something that he has wanted to do ever since watching his first Law and Order show at the age of five one day when the Dursley's were out and watching a show called Boston Legal on cable when the Dursley's were either out or in bed.

{Harry had come to an agreement with his uncle.

He could watch television and use the internet only when the Dursley's were either not their or asleep, and if watching television while they were asleep, Harry was to use headphones}

The second one was something that he had wanted since first learning about Potion's a few weeks before his first year at Hogwarts.

He had never done well in the class mostly by choice, as the student's and faculty of Hogwarts did not want their saviour to excel in something like Potions, no, only in something like Defence Against the Dark Art's or Transfiguration, both classes in which he got straight O's in.

Pushing all these musing's aside, Harry showered for the first time in three day's and got dressed into some new jean's and a plain black baggy t-shirt and his sneaker's before grabbing his wallet and going downstairs, were the Dursley's were getting ready to go into London to go on a shopping spree, as his uncle had won three thousand pound's in the lottery last week.

"Uncle Vernon, can I go into London with you please?" Harry asked his uncle politely, the man staring at him silently for a bit before nodding.

"I'll drop you off in front of that pub and will pick you up at six pm on our way back, now get in the car," his uncle said to him gruffly but not un-nicely.

Harry nodded and did as he was told.

{His family had mellowed a great deal after his fourth year after they had been told that Harry had come extremely close to dying.

The knowledge that they had almost lost him many times since he started going to Hogwarts had shocked them into realizing that they actually cared about him.

They had even taken a little time to get to know him, and they all grew a little closer.

His Uncle Vernon after discovering that Harry hated politician's even more then he did, that Harry loved the same sport's as him, and that even after finding out that he was magical and going to Hogwarts, Harry still wanted to become a lawyer, something his Uncle had not believed when

Harry had told him as a child.

His Aunt had become closer to him after finally realizing that Harry was a great cook after she had tried and repeatedly failed to make a dish that Harry made with ease and then got her nephew to teach her how to cook thing's she had only dreamed of, and her maternal instinct's with Harry kicked into full drive after getting Harry to explain how much he had been hurt at school and had never told them.

Lastly, he and his cousin got closer after finding that they both loved the same play station games and some other things.

Dudley had even convinced Harry to join a martial art's dojo after he discovered that his cousin had actually admired and envied his boxing skills.

Harry was not yelled at anymore unless he actually did something wrong, he shared the cooking and cleaning duties with his aunt and cousin, was not given dirty look's anymore when he sat down to a meal, and his aunt had taken to hugging him every mourning when Harry came downstairs and every night before she went to bed.

Uncle Vernon had even started to teach him and Dudley about mechanic's as they were both to go for their driver's license in the next month, that male bonding bringing the three of them even more closer.

Harry definitely like having an actual family for once and never purposely pushed their buttons or got them pissed off at him simply because he was bored anymore.

END CHAPTER ONE!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those people who reviewed and your advice really did help me a whole lot, thank you so much.

If you see something that does not really make sense or need's to be explained, please let me know, and I will fix it as soon as possible!

This is just a bit of a filler chapter before I upload the next one, so it might be a tiny bit boring.

Disclaimer: Me Not Owny. Prop's to real creator though, but they won't let me buy it from them. BASTERDS! Happy criticizem is totally welcome, and if you have any idea's about my story and/or something that you REALLY REALLY want to see in it, review, and I will see what I can do. Idea's help me loads, because I get writer's block too easy. I want to keep my reader's happy and interested. ON WITH STORY!!! : }

Chapter Two!

On the surface, Harry was completely okay with this new found '_acceptance'_ from his relatives, and although he had believed their story about realizing that they cared for him after realizing that they had almost lost him many times, that belief had only lasted for about three day's before he realized what was actually going on.

The wards were slowly but surely influencing the Dursley's behaviour.

With the bight from Greyback, Harry realized that he could see magic, which meant that he could clearly see the wards that covered the house.

That meant, the next time that his uncle started to lose his temper at Harry, he watched carefully, and clearly saw the wards magic strike his uncle, almost like a lightning bolt, and suddenly, the man was all nice to him.

Harry did not know why this was happening but just decided to go with it and not look a gift horse in the mouth, or however that saying actually went.

With these thought's running through his head, Harry almost did not realize that they had stopped in front of the Leaky Cauldron, and quickly got out of the car.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry was at Gringotts.

After waiting in line for over twenty minutes, it was finally his turn.

"Yes?" the goblin asked him in a bored voice.

"Could you tell me how much a galleon convert's into muggle money please?" Harry asked the goblin politely as he handed him his vault key.

"One galleon converts into two hundred and sixty pounds" the goblin answered calmly as it scratched its nose.

"Okay then, I want a hundred galleons from my account and another hundred that is to be converted into muggle money," Harry said to the goblin, itching to get this over with so that he could go and start shopping, as today was treat for him, and it would be the first time that he actually bought stuff that was not for school.

With a nod, he sent another goblin off to go and get the hundred galleons from Harry's vault before handing Harry's vault key back to him.

{He never really had the chance to even buy new clothes as the Order was always watching him and would not let Harry leave the house, except for today as Harry had managed to slip into his uncles car unseen by the Order member on duty, who just happened to be Mundungous Fletcher.

Harry was going to do something about that by going to the Ministry of Magic and seeing the Potter family lawyer in a few days' after he managed to get a meeting set up.}

Ten minutes later, Harry left Gringotts with a money sack filled with a hundred galleons and his wallet fill with twenty-six thousand pounds, {he had not stopped to count how much pounds he would get before asking for it, but at least he would have money left over to do what he with whatever he wanted after today, like to just go out and get a pizza one afternoon without having to make this trip every single time}, and was ready to start his shopping.

Harry decided that the first place that he would go was to the travelling store where he had bought his trunk back before first year.

After walking inside, he was immediately swooped on by a shop assistant, who thankfully did not recognise him.

{Harry had decided to actually grow his hair for once at the end of his fifth year, and his magic had allowed his hair to start growing normally, so it was now down to his shoulder's and was much more tame with his longer fringe easily covering up his scar that he had also covered with some of his aunt's concealer after the woman had given him some for that very purpose.

He had also decided to go and get some contacts and new glasses today.}

"Can I help you young man?" the middle aged woman asked him kindly once she had gotten Harry's attention.

"Yeah, I want to get one of your muggle looking backpacks that are charmed to never get heavier and to never become completely filled that also has those privacy charm's on it so that only I can open it with my magical signature please," Harry asked the woman politely, who nodded and then disappeared into a back room for a few moment's before coming out with one that was completely black.

"We have this, and you can also buy one of this marker's in either fluro green, fluro yellow, blood red, fluro pink and fluro purple so that you can decorate the bag if you wish to," the woman said to him, and Harry grabbed a marker of each colour from the box the woman had indicated to him, and then waited as she rung up his things.

"That will be eleven sickle {around $50 pounds} and three Knut's {around $3 pound's} all up," the woman said, and after giving Harry his change from the galleon, Harry put the marker's into the bag before pulling it on over his shoulder, being careful not to jar his injured arm in any way which was hidden under the long sleeve of his t-shirt, it's bagginess easily hiding the fact that part of his arm was bigger then the rest of and his other arm, and then left the store.

Walking down the street, Harry decided to go to Flourish and Blott's next.

Going into the store, Harry grabbed a shopping basket that was charmed to shrink anything put into it, and began to wander down the isles.

Going down the Potion's isle, Harry grabbed: Potion's for Imbeciles, Interaction's of ingredients, A Comprehensive Guide to Ingredient's including their history and where to find them in the wild, Growing Ingredient's, 1000 Basic Potion's, 1000 Intermediate Potions, 1000 Advanced Potions, Dark and Banned Potions, Potion Equipment Usage, Understanding the Differences Between Things Like Chopped and Sliced, Basic Healing Potions, Advanced Healing Potions, Potions Against Hex's and Curses, and lastly, Potion's To Help Dark Magical Creatures including Wolfsbane and a Sunlight Repellent.

After going down the other isles, Harry had gotten ten Transfiguration books, nine Charm's books, nine Defence Against Dark Art's books, ten History of Magic books, five Astronomy book's, ten Ancient Rune's books, ten Arithmancy books, twelve Magical Law books, ten Muggle Law books, six Care of Magical Creatures books, seven Herbology books, ten book's on Hex's and Curses, a Flourish and Blott's Owl Order Book that had over fifty order form's inside, the book automatically updating itself when new stock came in and the order form's automatically refilling once all had been used up, and lastly a book filled with subscription form's to over a thousand muggle and magical magazines and monthly journal's.

All up, that only cost him a whole Galleon, and after putting it all into his new backpack and leaving the bookshop, Harry went to the Parchment and Quill, where he bought a box of self inking quills, a roll of never-run-out parchment, a pack of ten 500 page notebook's, and some other odd's and end's before leaving.

That done, Harry went to the Apothecary to get a new cauldron, equipment and a shitload of ingredients, all for his own personal usage, and after everything had been put into his backpack, Harry decided to go to a magical store that was hidden with magic, which Harry had heard about from some seventh year's last year.

It was a store where you could get practically anything and you absolutely did not need I.D.

Hell, this place made I.D's for you.

Using a Point-Me Spell to find it {the Ministry of Magic could not detect under aged magic being used in a place like the Diagon Alley, which had at least five people doing a spell every other minute}, it led him into Knockturn Alley, not that he really cared.

After walking into the store, Harry grabbed a shopping basket that had the same charm's as the one's used at Flourish and Blott's, and then began to walk down the isles, grabbing whatever caught his fancy.

When he finally took the basket up to the counter to be paid for, Harry had ten bottles of Fire whisky, six bottles of Vodka, two of tequila; three of Jim Bean, six bottles of Butterbear, a carton of Benson and Hedges classic's cigarettes, the carton with six packs' inside and was charmed to refill anytime that the carton box ran empty, a lighter that refilled itself automatically and was charmed that it could not break or get something like water damage or anything, a dagger set, a lock pick set, thirty book's on the Dark Art's, a fake I.D that said he was nineteen, five book's on ministry banned spell's and curses, a couple Dark Potion books, and some other odd's and end's, like a book that had a spell that would make muggle electronics work in a place like Hogwarts, and other stuff.

After leaving the store, he decided to go into Muggle London after not being able to think of anywhere else that he wished to go.

As he made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron, he heard a meowing sound from down an alleyway, and curiosity peaked, Harry slipped into the alley, and found a pure black kitten with white socks that looked to be about seven week's old and homeless.

"Come on beautiful, I'll take you home with me," Harry said to the kitten as he picked her up.

When he did, she began to purr before crawling up his arm to sit on his shoulder where she clung on and rubbed up against Harry's cheek before settling down, still purring.

With a bemused shake of his head and smile, Harry left the alleyway, and began to walk towards the Leaky Cauldron once again.

Once he was in the muggle world, Harry began to walk down a street that was filled to the brim with stores, and came across a tattoo and piercing parlour.

On a whim, Harry decided to get one and walked into the store after using a subtly wandless glamour, one of the few spell's that he could do wandless.

"What can I do for you today?" a tattoo covered woman asked him after spotting him and Harry pointed to a picture of a black dog that look extremely like a grim, aka Snuffles.

"The Grim?

Can do, and is their anything else?"

Harry thought about as the woman led him over to a chair to sit down in.

"Yeah, I want my ear's and tongue pierced please, and can I get the grim tattoo done on my right shoulder please, and I also want that Egyptian Cobra done on my right calf, and that small Celtic knot around my left wrist," Harry said, pointing out the thing's he wanted on the wall filled with images that people could get done.

With a nod, the woman got her equipment ready, and then helped Harry pulled up the sleeves to his t-shirt, before getting to work.

Two hour's later, Harry had gone clothes shopping, getting jeans, t-shirt's of many types, slack's, boxer's, hooded sweater's, tank top's, jacket's, gloves, scarves, beanies, leather pant's, fishnet shirts, a couple of thongs {to wear under his leather pant's instead of normal underwear}, pyjama's, silk sleeping pants, boar short's, a couple new pair 's of sneaker, some black Goth like boots, some tongue rings, and earrings.

After having put all of that into his new backpack, Harry went to a cosmetic's store after casting a pretty weak notice-me-not spell on himself that would easily work on the muggle, where he bought some necklaces that had skulls, Celtic sign's and designs, symbols, rings with thing's like snakes, Celtic designs, demon's, sign's on them, eyeliner, lip-gloss, eye shadow, mascara, nail polish, nail polish remover, concealer, deodorant, tweezers, shaving cream, razors, a hairbrush, hair beads, hair ties and a hair straightener.

That done, Harry went to an electronics' store where he bought a cell phone, laptop, iPod, speakers, and about ten computer games.

Harry then went to a Sanity store, where he got music cd's of All American Rejects, Dizzie Rascal, Trivium, Lady Sovereign, System of a Down, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, Lord's of Acid, Akon, Lil Wayne, Pussycat Dolls, Rihanna, Britney Spears {that one he was going to give to Hermione who Harry knew secretly loved her music}, to name a few, and got DVD's of NCIS, Criminal Minds, Numb3rs, Law and Oder SVU, Supernatural, Psych, Criminal Intent, CSI New York, Bones, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel, Wolf Lake, Reaper, Doll House, Scrubs, Shakugan No Shana, Naruto, Bleach, Gravitation, Trigun, Queer As Folk, Smallville, Stargate SG1 and about thirty new release movies.

Once everything had been put into his backpack, Harry checked his watch and saw that he only had about half an hour to get back to the Leaky Cauldron before his Uncle came to pick him up on their way home.

Running, Harry made it about three minutes before his family pulled up and he jumped into the backseat right away, being careful not to squish any of his cousin's shopping bag's that sat on the floor and on the middle seat in the back of the SUV while Dudley sat on the three seat's in front of him that held even more shopping then the one Harry was sitting on.

END CHAPTER TWO!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you too all who have reviewed my story, hell, even just read my story. It make's me happy to see so many people liking my work.

Remember, me not owny. I want to, but I just can't afford to.

Chapter Three!

For the next few week's, Harry spent a lot of time in his bedroom reading all of his new book's and also going over all of his old school textbook's, and once the Dursley's fell asleep, Harry drank himself into unconsciousness, as he had run out of pain pill's and the excruciating pain in his arm had only now just begun to lessen in intensity, even though it still hurt like a bitch.

His new smoking habit had managed to stop him from getting too stressed, especially when he had to write reply's back to the Order and the Weasley's, Dumbledoor, and Hermione and knew that he had to still sound the same as he always had, just with a bit of added anger and grief over his godfather's death, and a whole lot of hero complex and wanting to jump in front of curses for old lady's and save the world, due his duty, make Dumbledoor proud of him, and a whole lot of other shit that was in no way true.

Looking at some rough copy's of letter's that he had never sent, it astonished him at how much of a whiny baby he had sounded in these letter's, written only last year.

True, last year he had just been a fifteen year old boy who hated his lot in life, and wanted to live with his godfather and felt that the world was out to get him, which it usually was, so he could not be called a crazy paranoid person.

Well, much, anyway.

It took him at least two drafts of each of the letter's before it sounded right, and quickly jotted down a note to the Potter family lawyer requesting a meeting within the next few days, before he finally sent them off with Hedwig with the order to take the letter to his lawyer first, so that Dumbledoor or anyone else would not become curious about it and manage to get it from Hedwig.

Laying back down on his bed, Nala woke up from her spot on the pillow and crawled onto her master's chest before curling up right over his heart and going straight back to sleep with a pur as Harry stroked her fur absentmindedly as thought's would not stop running through his head, no matter how much he tried to stop them.

This year at Hogwarts, he was not going to go on any adventures, follow Malloy all the time to try and find out the boy's next nefarious plot, try and save anyone and everyone or try to become involved in the Order in any way, unlike his previous years.

No, this year, he was going to study like hell, and just be a normal student, albeit with a werewolf curse on him that turned him into a wolf one night a month.

He would study his arse off, get drunk with his housemates, something he had never done before, break school rules that had nothing to do with trying to stop an evil plot or save someone's life, have some fun whenever he possibly could with Ron and his dorm mates, something which he had never really done, and just be an average teenager for the first time in his entire life.

Mind made up, Harry had just begun to relax on his bed and was on the verge of falling asleep, when two owl's flew into his window, one from the Ministry of Magic and one from Hogwarts.

After retrieving the letter's and the owls waiting for a reply while having some water and a treat, Harry sat down at his desk, Nala asleep on his shoulder as she was want to do, and after opening the Ministry envelope first, Harry saw that it was his O.W.L results.

{On his test, he had actually tried his absolute best, even at Potion's, and so he knew that he at least did slightly well, because whenever he was alone he had studied, and had made sure to study for at least two hours almost every single night before bed}

Ordinary Wizarding Level's

Head Examiner: Mandy Gront

Dear Mr. Potter.

Below are the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level's.

Only students with at least two EE's can go back to Hogwarts for their sixth year, and this year, Hogwarts has decided to do something a little different for their sixth years.

You may now choose to take other classes and drop the one's that you no longer wish to participate in, and the School Board has decreed for Hogwarts to update their curriculum, and so, their is at least five brand new subject's that you can choose from, most likely more.

Good Luck on your Newt's.

Mandy Gront

O.W.L result's for Harry James Evens-Potter

Defense Against Dark Arts:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Outstanding

History of Magic:

Theory: Acceptable

Practical: Outstanding

Herbology:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Exceed's Expectation's

Astronomy:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Exceed's Expectation's

Care of Magical Creatures:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Outstanding

Divination:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Troll

Charms:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Outstanding

Potions:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Outstanding

Transfigeration:

Theory: Outstanding

Practical: Outstanding

Congradulation's Mr. Potter.

You have recieved 14 O's, which mean's that you are in the top five percentile of your year.

Your sixth year is when people usually begin to start studying for their Mastery in one and sometimes more subject's.

If you would send a letter back to me if you wish to do this, stating the Mastery/s that you wish to begin studying, I can then send you your first work pack.

You will recieve one every fortnight.

A work pack will have all of your homework, assignment's, essay's, practical things and test's that you will need to compleate and send back to the mentor that we shall assign you.

If you would send one galleon with this letter, we will immidiatly send back your needed textbook's and a list of the equipment that you will need.

Congradulation's again Mr. Potter, and I do hope that you will go far.

Sincearally, Mandy Gront

After Harry had read that, he decided to read the Hogwart's letter next before he send off the needed reply.

Dear Mr. Potter.

This year, you may choose brand new classes, but all up, you must have no more then twelve classes, which is different then your previous maximum of ten classes, because this year, the sixth and seventh year's have longer school day's then all the lower years.

The new one's that you can choose from are below, and their is also a list of club's and sport's you can join, the school board making it compulsory to at least join one of them.

Please write out the classes and the sports and/or clubs that you wish to join below, and send it back to me immidiatly.

You will recieve your new booklist with two weeks.

Sincearally, Minerva McGonagal

Deputy Headmistress

Harry then pulled out two peices of parchment and a self inking quill and began to write the needed reply's to both of the letters.

Ms Mandy Gront.

I want to study for my Potion's Mastery and my Magical Law Mastery

Harry Potter

Professor McGonagall.

I have chosen the following classes:

Potions

Charms

Transfiguration

History of Magic

Defence Against Dark Art's

Herbology

Legal Studies

Ancient Runes

Arithmancy

Business/Pureblood Study's {compulsory for all students who are either half blood's or pure blood's}

Literature

Herx's and Curses

Lost and Forgotten Spells and Curses

I would also like to join the student yearbook committee.

Harry Potter

Once Harry had sent those letter's off, he left his room and went downstairs to play some video games with his cousin.

Finally, Harry's sixteenth birthday arrived.

He was now watching the clock as it changed to 12:01 am, and only took his eye's from it when over twenty owls sailed in through his window, dropped their packages and letter's onto the end of his bed, and then flew back out the window, all in under a minute.

"Well, that was random," Harry said to Nala, who just yawned, turned over and went back to sleep.

With a slight smile at the antic's of his kitten, Harry piled all his presonts neatly onto the floor before lighting up a ciggarette.

After a few draw's, Harry began to sort his presents out in two piles, of packages and letters.

Harry decided to start with the letter's first, and grabbing one, he saw that it was a letter from Hermione.

As Harry read it, he could not help become angrier with every word he read.

It just went on and on about how he was to move on with his life, that he did not really even know Sirius that well and so, could not have been that attached to him, hinting that it was kind of his fault about Sirius's death and their getting hurt at the Ministry, even though they had decided to come even after Harry had told them no, and that he should stop being so selfish and that he was The-Boy-Who-Lived and that he should start acting like it.

After finishing the letter and throwing it to the side, Harry opened and began to read Ron's letter, hoping to any god or goddess out their that it was not going to be the same as Hermione's letter.

Dear Harry.

I read Hermione's letter and tried to stop her from sending it, but I wasn't able to.

Don't listen to her Harry, she has absolutely no fucking clue what she is talking about.

Sirius and the Ministry incident's were in no way your fault, and if I find out that that it what you have been thinking, I will punch you so hard you'll be knocked back to last year.

I can't believe what she said about you being the BWL and that you should act like it.

Yes, I was seriously jealous of you back in fourth year, and almost fucked up out friendship beyond repair, but I hope to god I have matured since then.

I can truthfully tell you that I will never act like that again, and even if you decided to become the next Dark Lord, I would support and follow you without hesitation, but only after an explanation so that I would not blow up and possibly wreck our friendship again.

I have resolved that if you are to tell me something that you know I probably won't like, warn me before hand and I will give you a chance to explain before I blow.

I'm an extremely volatile redhead don't ya know? but I'm not stupid.

Anyway, getting off of depressing topics, as this is SUPPOSED to be your birthday letter from me, let's move on to some different subject's.

Did you know that Hermione has a crush on me?

She asked me out too, and then acted like I was insulting her by turning her down.

I have some idea of why I did, but I need to think about it more, and I promise to explain it to you on the train or before hand if we see each other, at which time, I hopefully understand what's going on with me, and if not, maybe you can help me sort it out.

Hermione has seriously changed mate.

She was bad before, but now, she won't do anything that Dumbledoor has not approved of.

She is obsessed with the fact that 'Dumbledoor is always right', and 'can never do wrong' and a whole lot of other crap.

I mean, yeah, I respect the headmaster, but no one is perfect, and when people start thinking like that, it screw's them up, even if they don't realize it.

I just read what I have written, and I sound so mature.

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!

Just kidding bro.

Truthfully, I'm glad that I have started to grow up.

Oh, and guess what?!

I GOT THREE O'S ON MY O.W.L EXAMS!

YEAH BITCHES, SUCK ON THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry bout that, but I'm actually proud of myself.

This year, I'm going to start actually trying with my schoolwork, but I will never be obsessive about it like Hermione.

I've decided that being an Auror is just not for me.

When I told Hermione what I wanted to do, she just scoffed at me and put me down, and I had to pretend to be clueless and have her explain it too me, and then pretend like I had only picked out that idea because of the name.

I never realized before how much Hermione believed me to be stupid, and that actually hurts.

She's supposed to be one of my best friends damnit, not some spoiled little stuck up bint.

Please don't laugh at me when you hear my choice Harry.

I want to be a Healer.

When I told mum and dad that this year I was going to start studying for my Healer's Mastery, it was the proudest I have ever seen them about me.

All my brother's support me in this, but for some reason, Ginny also thought that it was a big joke, and that I was supposed to just stay Harry Potter's sidekick and become an Auror.

I've always known that my sister was kind of shallow, but not this much.

And she will just not stop going on and ON about how she will become the next Mrs Potter and all the Galleon's that you will spend on her and how you will be a Hero all of your life by defeating the Dark Lord and then becoming an Auror like she believes I'm supposed to do, which is totally fucked up by the way.

I can't wait to hang out with my best friend again.

It's so fucking boring here, especially since I cannot even start reading up on healing.

Mate, you know that I hate getting money off of you, but I'm seriously desperate now.

Can I borrow some, which I will definitely pay back, to buy some healing books please and so that I can actually afford to pay the Galleon for my Mastery training, since mom and dad can only afford half and I need to send the letter back to that ministry woman by next week.

Fred and George say that they will have a job for me in two week's that I can do at school.

I will be getting paid a Galleon a week to help advertise their business, as they are completely hopeless at it, and they know that I can easily do it for them as I have helped out some friends around town with their band and business advertisements for some spare pocket money over the past couple of summers, like making poster's and stuff.

A GALLEON A WEEK!

That is a lot, and after paying you back, I fully intend on saving up my money so that I can afford to get an apartment at the end of seventh year to go to the Magical University in London to start my real Mastery lessons.

I think Dumbledoor is coming to get you a week before school start's so that you will be staying at Grimmauld Place.

We're all moving in their in a week and a half, as it is at least ten times more safe then this place.

I'll see you soon mate.

Don't let the muggle's get you down.

Ron!

When Harry had finished reading that extremely long letter, he was beaming.

He should have never doubted Ron, who was definitely his best and closest friend in the world, and he had not know what he would have done if Ron had turned his back on him as well.

Probably crawl into a corner and cry, no matter how much he hated to admit it.

Harry carefully put Ron's letter to the side and read the rest of the letter's in the pile.

They were all pretty normal, and when Harry reached the last two, he saw that they were both official looking letter's, one from his lawyer and one from Gringotts.

Opening up the letter from his lawyer first, harry quickly began to read it.

Dead Mr. Potter.

As the lawyer for the Potter line you need not pay me, and I would be happy to meet with you.

Can you come and see me at my office in the Ministry please tomorrow mourning at 10am please.

We can get straight down to business.

Eric Jones

Harry then opened up the Gringotts letter, relieved that thing's were finally starting to move forward.

Dear Mr. Potter.

We would like to inform you that you have been made into the Black Family heir, and as such, as the only living male member of the Head Family line, you will be name Head of the Ancient and Noble House Of Black on your sixteenth birthday, at which time, you will be allowed to access all Black family holding's at Gringotts, and will also be allowed to access all Black manor's, houses, apartments and estates.

Per our records, it has come to our attention that you will be becoming the Head of both Potter and Black within the next two years, and with no one other then yourself left to take over the two Family's holding's and dealing's, you are to take over all of that even before you become the Head of these two family's.

As your personal Goblin, I will send you all the necessary paperwork and anything else that you will need or anything that needs your signature at least once a week.

May your enemy's blood never dry on your boots.

BlowTorch

When Harry had finished reading that, Harry barely managed to stop the tears of horror at the prospect of so much paperwork for the rest of his life from escaping.

Putting those with the rest of the letters, Harry decided to start opening his presents now before he started bawling his eye's out.

From Fred and George, he had gotten a kit that had at least one of all their item's in it, Ron had gotten him a photo album filled with pictures of Harry and all his friends and event's from Hogwarts like the Triwizard Tournament, the Yule Ball, the Duelling club, and heaps of other pictures, Hermione had gotten him yet another study guide, Charlie had gotten him a fang earring like Charlie had and a couple figurines of dragons that moved, blew fire and made sounds, Bill had gotten him a book on obscure hex's and curses as well as a book on wards, Mrs Weasley had sent him the usual cake, food and a handmade scarf, Hagrid had made him a bracelet that was filled with unicorn hair that had a see through but hard surface around the ring of hair {it was a good luck charm that was usually to expensive for people to buy unless they were totally loaded, but Hagrid had been collecting unicorn hair that he finds in the forest for years, and had a shit load of them}, Dumbledoor had sent him a box of Honeydukes sweets, Remus had sent him a picture of Harry, Sirius and Remus at Sirius's birthday party last year and some new defence books, Tonk's had sent him a box of never-run-out gum, and Harry had gotten little things from his other friends at Hogwarts.

Once the presents had finished being opened, Harry decided that it was time to go to sleep.

End Chapter Three!


End file.
